Unwillingly Broken
by MiraiYume
Summary: -Oneshot- L's considerations about the Kira case given a certain event... Contains significant spoilers.


Author's Notes: Since being in Japan I have become completely and totally addicted to all things Death Note. This is quite possibly one of the best written story lines out there...and though I'm not entirely happy with the true end I still like it! Anyways, this is major spoilers if you haven't read past...chapter 60 I believe, so be forewarned. My thoughts on it...well, I almost didn't believe it and it made me incredibly sad, and I had to write about it. It's obviously a oneshot, but I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note. 

* * *

**Unwillingly Broken**

Though he wanted to see this case through to the end, he knew he wouldn't; of this he was certain.

Over the course of the investigation, his gut feelings, his very basic instincts were telling him he was right, that he knew exactly who the culprit was. He wouldn't voice it out loud any longer, but even now, right at that moment, he knew he couldn't be wrong. The facts, the ones that were there, made sense. He just couldn't explain everything, and that bothered him.

Sitting in front of the computer, he realized he hadn't thought it would come this far. When he heard that crash on the other end of the line, he learned the truth behind the phrase "stomach drops in fear". Would he have said it was fear though? Perhaps not…just great shock might be a better description. Well, maybe it was shock at what had happened, but fear of what might be.

And then the data was deleted.

Instantly, he felt his shock fade away as the familiar sensation of logical thinking took over again. Yagami's voice brought him back to reality and he explained what exactly Watari's action had told them all. But what did it mean, the unexpected attack? Despite his gut feelings and the evidence that supported it, there were just enough unknowns that he couldn't make a one hundred percent case for anything, no matter how he tried to look at it.

How had Yagami done it? Through Amane? Impossible, she hadn't even seen Watari, and Yagami didn't know Watari's name. Neither had the power needed but… the Reaper had vanished… now, everyone was chattering about the Reaper, but he wanted to…no needed to find it. Talk to it. Something didn't add up, but the picture was starting to form more clearly. He started to gather his thoughts and speak, ready to find the missing pieces he needed.

And then the pain hit.

How often had he tried to prepare himself for this? He had planned for it's eventuality, even allowed himself to expect it, allowed a small hope it wouldn't happen. This line of work was dangerous, and Yagami's presence was especially so… Oh, but it was an odd sensation, and completely unexpected _now_, unless he counted in the Reaper…but his mind slid away from the case, the only focus on the tightening in his chest. Consciousness started to slip away from him and his fingers slackened in their delicate hold; he didn't feel himself dropping his spoon. Unable to control his own body anymore he started to fall, feebly reaching out to save himself and then there were the unexpected arms of Yagami catching him from hitting the floor.

He was gone, he knew it. This was the reality facing him. He struggled to focus himself, away from the pain, logical to the end. He forced himself to look at Yagami, to see the face that belonged to the arms that pretended to be his friend. His eyes started to widen as the pain collided with more shock when he saw Yagami's face. Not the frightened face a true friend would have, but triumphant and malicious. The true character showed through after all.

Once again, he hadn't been wrong.

He struggled to think about it, about how Yagami had done it. Knowing for sure that he hadn't been wrong, he knew there had to be an explanation for everything that had happened, if only he could just grasp it. But now even the pain was fading away, Yagami was fading away, and he felt his eyelids start to close, too heavy to stay open anymore. Everything was going away.

He wasn't quite ready yet, he wanted to see this through to the end. But it was getting harder and harder to hold on, no matter how he tried. His eyes finally closed and the darkness seemed a blessing. Someone was shouting at him, but that faded away too, and then he heard nothing, and felt nothing anymore. It was oddly calming, the entire sense of nothingness. He sighed a nothing sigh, smiled a nothing smile, let logic go and finally accepted what had happened to him, allowing himself to embrace the afterlife.

Perhaps there would be sweets.


End file.
